


Puppy Love

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x ofc, F/M, chris evans and dodger, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans fluff, chris evans romance, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Two dog lovers form an unexpected bond while walking their dogs in NYC





	Puppy Love

It was the middle of March in New York City and, on a sunny- if brisk- late Saturday afternoon, you and your two year old Golden Retriever walked around your Tribeca neighborhood. As you approached an apartment building, a man stepped out of a black sedan with tinted windows.  

You were surprised when the man suddenly made a beeline for your very friendly, long haired companion.  

“Oh my god, look at you! You’re so beautiful, aren’t ya, buddy?” he greeted enthusiastically, instantly running one hand along her head and sides while the other he held out for her to sniff.

It was all you could do to keep control of the leash as your dog kept jumping up to lick the man’s face, her tail wagging and shaking with happiness and excitement.  You were a bit embarrassed as you watched all the training you’d given her go out the window. That embarrassment faded a little as you realized that the man was in absolute Heaven.  In fact, you noted with a quick laugh, instead of trying to stop the assault, he was encouraging the behavior. He even let his black backpack drop to the ground so that he’d have both hands free to rub and pet your overgrown baby. 

“Alright, Bailey, that’s enough, girl.  C’mon, get down, Bailey!” you called out, trying to get control of her.  When her new human friend stood up, she launched herself up with him, placing her paws just under the man’s shoulders as if they were about to slow dance.  He immediately held her, accepting more kisses as his hands sunk into her fur for more loving. 

“I’m so sorry, she usually has much better manners,” you said quickly and apologetically as you got her to heel, but then struggled to get her to stay seated.  Finally, you decided to simply straddle her, keeping her locked down between your legs as best you could. This was not her normal behavior whatsoever. 

“It’s alright, it’s my fault.  I was the one who got her all riled up.”  The man placed his hands over his heart and gave you his own set of puppy dog eyes.  “I’m a huge dog lover and I just can’t help myself when I see such a sweetheart.” 

You placed your hand on Bailey’s shoulder and loosened the lock you had her in by your knees.  The man squatted down so they were at eye level with each other. Bailey put out her paw for a shake without prompting, followed by many quick licks, bringing out laughter from the man that was so joyous you couldn’t help but smile yourself. 

You looked him over, from your vantage point, as he continued to make a fuss over your precious pooch. He was handsome, even with the ridiculous looking mustache he was sporting; well built and tall.  When he backed up to give his face a break from your dog’s tongue, his jacket opened and revealed a tattoo peeking out of the v-neck of his white shirt. It appeared to be writing on his clavicle area, but you couldn’t make out what it said.  For some reason, you found it very sexy. As you took in his features, especially his blue eyes and full lips, you found him even more so.

He stood up again, but this time you were able to keep Bailey in check.  “I’ve got my buddy upstairs, probably starving and dying to get out for his walk, too. I better get going.”  

He gave Bailey another long pat down ending with her face, which he kissed, before he stood and said, “Nice meeting you.”  

You didn’t know if he was addressing you or the dog, but assumed it was the latter. As you watched him quickly make his way inside, you realized that he could probably pick your dog’s face out of a lineup, but yours?   You didn’t think he’d even recognize it again. 

“C’mon, girl, let’s keep moving,” you said with a sigh, feeling happy for your dog and maybe a little jealous, too.

A few nights later, you were out for a walk after dinner when you crossed paths with the man again, only this time he had his own furry buddy with him. 

"Bailey,” he shouted out, hurriedly coming your way. It surprised you that the man remembered your dog’s name. It also kind of annoyed you that he had never bothered to learn yours.  You tried not to let it show as he approached you and introduced his own dog, Dodger. 

There was no choice, he was forgiven in a second as you completely fell in love with the sweet faced, smaller, brown and white dog that was making friends with yours.  

“I’m Chris, by the way. After I got inside the other night that I realized I was the one with poor manners, not Bailey.”  He held out the hand not holding a leash to you. 

“Bailey’s human, nice to meet you,” you quipped back, shaking his hand. He was caught off guard by your sarcastic humor.

He smiled adorably shy and muttered, “I deserved that.” 

You caved in and chuckled, giving him your name. 

Bending down to greet his precious pooch, you asked about his name. “Dodger, huh?  Baseball fan?” 

His reaction was the same as if you had just insulted his mama.  “Not of them, woman, bite your tongue!”

Now you were the one caught off guard by his humor.  He laughed at his own joke, joining you, then explained, “He’s named after a character from an old Disney movie.  I’m a bit of a Disney geek.”

“Aww, that’s adorable,” you said, giving the dog’s ears a quick scratch when he came up beside you.

“How did you come up with her name?” he asked, pointing towards your princess, who was currently sniffing Dodger’s butt, like the lady she was.

“Named after my favorite drink.  Kinda wishing I had a little bit of it right now, it’s getting cold out here!” you grumbled, pulling your arms in close your body.  

“You ain’t kidding.  I didn’t expect New York to still be this cold.”

“This winter has been ridiculously cold.”

“I’m from Boston, so I’m used to the cold, but after February was so nice I was kinda hoping we would skip the rest of the winter.”

“Me, too.  Believe me, me, too.”  

Chris and Dodger joined you and Bailey on the walk; letting the dogs explore the scents of the city together while you and Chris got acquainted.

You slowed down your pace and tugged on Bailey’s leash to show her it was time to stop.

“This is us,” you said, motioning with your head towards the apartment building you were now standing in front of.  

“It was nice seeing you again,” he said with a shy smile, this time addressing you directly.  Chris and Dodger said their goodbyes to Bailey, too, and you took her inside to warm up and have a chat about those handsome boys. 

The following night, and, again, a couple of nights later, you and Chris ran into each other during your walks.  After that, Chris and Dodger joined you and Bailey for the rest of the week, even going to the dog park together that Saturday. 

As the dogs ran around playing together, you and Chris sat on a bench and were able to get to know each other over steaming hot styrofoam cups of coffee.  He asked about your job and you talked about it for a bit. When you asked about his, you were taken completely by surprise.

“I’m just in town until the end of May.  I’m performing in a play on Broadway.”

“Wow, really?  Huh, I didn’t peg you for the actor type.”

He narrowed his eyes a bit, giving you the side eye.  “Seriously?” 

You weren’t sure how to read the reaction you were getting and fumbled on your words a bit.  “Yeah, um, I don’t know, I’m guess I’m just not getting that whole “I’m an actor” vibe from you.  I can usually spot it from a mile away.” You we’re blushing, a little embarrassed that you had somehow insulted him and decided to redirect the attention back to him.  “Do you only perform on stage or have you done any film or tv work?”

His eyebrows rose almost to his hairline as he asked with surprise, “You seriously don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?” you asked, racking your brain as you looked at his face, trying to place it.  It seemed somewhat familiar, but for the life of you there was no lightbulb going off. 

One of his hands began rubbing over his thigh, his other hand running along the back of his neck as he thought for a moment. 

His hands now began to move around in front of him, helping to emphasize his point as he admitted, “Well, no, maybe not.  I’m not exactly an A lister, I guess, but my face has been around a lot lately. I play Captain America.”

You raised a brow and backed your neck up to look at him, unable to hide the skepticism in your voice.  

“No, you’re not.  You’re not that guy.”  You took a moment to pause and look him over again, remembering the scenes you’d come across on the tv when those superhero movies were playing.  Then the commercials you’d seen for the latest Avengers movie, where Captain America was sporting a sexy as fuck beard and long hair. Nope, this guy had to be pulling your leg.  

You shook your head and protested again.  “No way, I know that guy, you’re not that guy.”

“I am!  I’m Chris Evans,” he insisted, laughing in amusement at your disbelief,as he picked your phone out of the pocket of your jacket.  “Here, Google it or open IMDB, I’ll prove it!”

Until now, you hadn’t swapped last names.  As you looked at the phone he held out to you it was clear that he was, in fact, Chris Evans aka Captain Fucking America.  

You were in utter shock and, before you could stop it from coming out, you blurted, “What the hell is going on with that stache and that hair, dude?  Is that for the show?”

He became animated, rubbing his fingers above his lips and shaking his head incredulously. “Of course it is, do you think I’d purposely want to look like this?”

  
You rocked back with laughter, “Maybe!  I don’t know.” Deciding to tease him a little you added, “I kinda figured maybe you’d pissed off your barber or did porn, or something like that.”

“Porn?  You thought I did porn?!” he balked, breaking out into hysterics then quickly looking around and lowering his voice when he realized how loudly he’d used the word.

Looking around yourself to make sure the other dog owners were back to minding their own business, you explained, “I was hoping it was something like that, rather than believing you just had really bad grooming choices or were stuck in the 90’s. You have a good looking face, I’m kind of relieved you aren’t purposely hiding it.”

“Thanks, I think,” he replied, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose for a second as he recovered from your comment.  He had a great smile, and you were found yourself hoping you could be the cause of it again. 

The dogs came by briefly, almost like children checking in with their parents to make sure there was still time left to play.  You gave each one a quick treat, Dodger’s after getting the go ahead nod from Chris, and the new best friends bounded away, testing each other’s agility and speed. 

Looking towards the dogs, and then at you with the proud smile of a dad, Chris explained why he altered his appearance so dramatically.  

“It’s for the role, I play a 90’s cop who isn’t very likeable.  I wanted people to see the character and not me or Steve Rogers. Trust me, as soon as the shows over on May 13, it’s gone, baby, gone.”

“Well good, baby, good!  You look a lot better without it.”

“Wha….” he began, but trailed off and just eyed you with his head tilted. A crooked grin and so much mischief and light in his eyes made you feel the need to look away and shift in your seat.  It had been a while since you’d met someone you enjoyed spending time with this much. 

“I was thinking after the show I may just thin it out and go for a handlebar mustache.  Would you approve of that look? Maybe a soul patch?” He started twirling the ends of a non existent handlebar mustache and raising and lower his brows quickly as you looked on. 

You couldn’t help but smile in return and laughed at the silliness, said laughter getting so strong that you had to place a hand on his arm to steady yourself.  The hard bicep beneath it, that had been hidden by his jackets, didn’t go unnoticed. 

The boys walked you and Bailey home, when the weather changed and snow threatened to come down.  He was busy the next day, but you made plans to meet up again for a walk on Monday. 

By the middle of the next week, you guys were adding dinner to the evening walks, picking up from various restaurants and hanging out in either your apartment or his for dinner.  It was refreshing and enjoyable to be around him, you got along like you’d known each other forever. 

Chris was working every day but Monday’s doing the show.  The poor guy was exhausted some days, but you still got together because no matter what the dogs needed their walks.  It gave you an excuse to keep being around him, even if it was just in comfortable silence. 

Depending upon your own work schedule, you would meet in the mornings before you left for work, after dinner but before he had to get to his 8pm show, or go out late when he got home from the theater. 

He invited you to the show and you excitedly accepted, joining him in the car that arrived to pick him up to take him to the theater.  The car service dropped you off around the corner so that no fans would spot you and did the same after the show. You weren’t an item, but it was best to not give people something to talk about.  The show itself was wonderful. Chris nailed his performance and you completely agreed with his decision of grooming to inherit the role more.

April came and you realized that, while it wasn’t “love,” you were most certainly hooked on the guy. There was constant flirting, and the bonds between you had grown palpable, but nothing had ever emerged from it.  Your feelings for him remained your secret alone. Well, Bailey knew too, but she was going to have her own separation issues to deal with too. 

Knowing that his time in New York was coming to a close didn’t help.  You were trying hard to control your heart, assuming he would be looking to leave New York and not look back.  Wasn’t that how actors were? These thoughts plagued you enough that you never acted on your feelings for him. 

Chris came over for a dinner at your place on a Sunday night after his evening show.  After the meal, some beers, and talking, you got up to clean the dishes. The dogs were snuggled together on your sofa.  They had become thick as thieves and your phones were filled with precious pictures of the two of them together. 

Chris was drying while you washed and handed him the dishes and you decided to let him know what had been weighing heavily on your mind.  You opened your mouth to speak but froze. After clearing your throat you tried again, deciding to approach it by checking where his head was at first.

Glancing between the dish in your hand and the man you wanted more than anything right now, you quietly asked, “Do you think you’ll stay in New York after the show ends next month?”

He took the plate and wiped it dry, lifting an arm to place it in the cabinet.  As he did so he answered, “Nah, Boston is my home.” 

His movements slowed after that and he turned around so that his hands were behind him, braced against the counter, as he said in measured tones, “Although, there are a lot of things in this city that I’ve grown fond of and some I’ve really come to love.”

His choice of words and emphasis on them made you pause.  You glanced his way then shifted your focus behind you onto the dogs, suddenly realizing how you could approach the talk you wanted to have with Chris.

“You know, Bailey is really going to miss Dodger when he leaves.  She’s pretty crazy about him.”

Your eyes darted towards Chris again and you found him watching you with a look in his eyes you had never seen before.  A flush rose through your chest and face.

“I know what you mean, Dodger’s nuts about her, too, but Boston’s not that far.  It would be easy to see each other… you know, to uh, to make sure Dodger and Bailey get to see each other.  We could get together for, um-“

“Play dates?” You offered, rescuing him when he was at a loss for the word, his fingers snapping. 

“Yes! Play dates, thank you! I have a house in the suburbs outside of Boston. Maybe you guys could come spend the weekend, sometime?”

“I bet Bailey would love to play in a yard,” you said wistfully, this time actually talking about your girl. 

He waved his hand towards the dogs, cocking his head to the side, “Aw man, of course she would!  She could come over anytime she wanted to. And I could bring him here, too.”

“True.  Of course, when you guys come to New York I only have the one bedroom, but you’re welcome to stay in it….with me.”  

You bit down hard on your lip after you let that slip, watching as his expression softened and eyes lit up while he looked at you.

He pushed off the counter and closed the gap between you, his eyes never leaving yours.

He stopped walking and stood mere inches from you.  He took your fingers and held them loosely in his own.  “Technically, I’m in New York right now, and I don’t have any shows tomorrow.”

You licked your lip then gave him a smile that let him know you were hoping he would catch on to your request.  You noticed his body was beginning to lean forward.

“Gotta love a technicality,” you joked lightly, unable to pry your eyes from his licious lower lip. Gathering your courage, you asked, “Chris, would you like to stay the night with me?”

“I’d like to spend every night with you,” Chris said with a low, deep voice that sent shivers through you, then began running his nose along yours as his hands cupped your face and you shared your first of many kisses.    

You took his hand and led him past the puppy love snuggled on the couch and into your bedroom for the real love that was awaiting in each other’s arms.

Much later on, Chris roused you from your sleep by running his hand over your side.  When you opened your eyes, you saw what was causing the smile on his face.

Both dogs had found their way into your bed and had taken up the remaining open space, what little there was.  Dodger was covering half of Chris’s legs. You snuggled into Chris, and drifted back to sleep surrounded by more love than you had ever imagined possible.

  
  
  



End file.
